


Find me in the strawberry fields

by ExNihiIo



Series: Requested works [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExNihiIo/pseuds/ExNihiIo
Summary: “So,” Suga says from across the fire. “Tell us again how you almost abandoned your boyfriend to a bunch of possessed strawberry plants.”“In my defence,” Atsumu says, twirling his marshmallow stick. “They weren’t supposed to get possessed.”“And he didn’t abandon me,” Hinata adds, leaning against Atsumu’s arm. “He just ran very fast.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Requested works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531355
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Find me in the strawberry fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YearningFor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearningFor/gifts).



> This fic was so fun to write omg I love these kids.  
> For the sake of this fic, the Miya twins are sons of Dionysus, Hinata is your local child of Apollo, Oikawa and Suga are sons of Aphrodite, Iwaizumi and Daichi are sons of Haephestus, Kenma is a son of Athena and Kuroo is a son of Hermes. Aaand I think that's everyone? I hope you enjoy!! <3

The fire burns brightly in the pit, marshmallow sticks driven into the ground around it. It’s quite the nice evening, not too cold and not too warm, and the heat of the fire is a pleasant companion. It’s just the perfect weather for s’mores, which… Atsumu guesses it always is at Camp Half-Blood. Perks of being a demigod, am I right? You get one chance a year to die a horrible death (Atsumu is pretty sure he’s had five close calls so far, what with the Battle of the Labyrinth, then Manhattan, and then the Romans  _ and _ Gaea, and— he’s pretty sure he’s forgetting something), but the climate is always ideal for singalongs at the fire. Would you look at that.

“So,” Suga says from across the fire. “Tell us again how you almost abandoned your boyfriend to a bunch of possessed strawberry plants.”

“In my defence,” Atsumu says, twirling his marshmallow stick. “They weren’t supposed to get possessed.”

“And he didn’t  _ abandon  _ me,” Hinata adds, leaning against Atsumu’s arm. “He just ran very fast.”

“You’re faster than some of the Hermes kids,” Daichi makes him notice. “I think it’s telling that even  _ Atsumu _ ran faster than you.”

Atsumu frowns, biting into his marshmallow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re slow,” Kenma mutters, and really, everyone else is surprised he’s intervening more than everything. His nose is buried deep in his Nintendo DS, and Kuroo is holding both their marshmallow sticks. Kenma doesn’t even bother looking up, the little shit. 

Atsumu gapes and points his stick at him. “I am not slow!” he squawks, and turns towards Hinata. “I’m not, am I?”

Hinata makes a small, pained smile. He wraps his hands around Atsumu’s, and really, it’s all particularly  _ adorable, _ considering Atsumu is always going crazy about just how  _ tiny _ Hinata’s hands are compared to his, but then Hinata pats the back of his hand and says, almost apologetically, “You  _ are _ a little slow, Tsumu.”

It’s almost too much; the comment, not the barely hidden snickers from the other campers. Atsumu numbly looks at Hinata, who’s making puppy eyes at him and it’s not  _ fair _ , Hinata knows Atsumu can’t resist his puppy eyes, so really, everyone is just an enemy at this point. 

Atsumu turns towards his brother, the only one he can trust in this dire situation. Blood really is thicker than water in the end.

“What even happened to the strawberry plants, anyway?” someone, probably Yamaguchi, asks; Atsumu doesn’t turn to check, he’s still waiting for his savior, for the one person who would never betray him to speak up—

“Oh, that was me,” Osamu, the back-stabber, says. “I was getting tired of finding him making out with Hinata in the fields while I try to work.”

At that, the campers divide in two different factions; on one side, guided by Suga and Oikawa, are those who are laughing at Osamu’s reply —and Atsumu’s face because, really, he must look so  _ funny _ right now, even though he kind of wants to commit fratricide—, on the other side, guided by Daishou and Yaku, are those who are  _ loudly _ protesting, because “Really, guys,” Yaku groans, “We  _ eat _ those strawberries.”

Hinata is also grinning, but his cheeks are flushed red. It’s an adorable sight, but Atsumu is done being fooled.

“I can’t believe,” he says slowly, “that I’m being witness, with twenty other people, to such a blatant display of betrayal, from none other than  _ my own blood _ —”

“Die mad about it,” Osamu says, and alright, Atsumu is out for blood.  _ His own _ , nonetheless. He can’t believe that, after who knows how many quests, the reason he becomes an only child seems to be  _ strawberries _ , out of everything that might kill them in this hill.

“We weren’t even making out,” Hinata, bless his boyfriend, protests, causing a second round of laughs and protests alike.

“Osamu wasn’t taking any chances,” Suga snickers, and he  _ really _ should have no freedom to speak, considering everyone at Camp Half-Blood has lost count of the number of times he and Daichi had been found making out in the forge. And no, no one believed the son of Aphrodite’s ‘blacksmith assistant’ excuse. You don’t get huge hickies on your neck by holding a pair of hammers. But apparently hypocrisy is an Aphrodite and Hephaestus thing.

“Now, now, enough arguing,” Daichi says, and lightly pushes Suga’s shoulder when he chuckles with his hand pressed against his mouth. “It was an innocent joke.”

“Like the time Noya put mustard in your shoes?” Kuroo says, grinning. At that, Daichi’s eye twitches. “Noya?”

Kuroo lowers his gaze, staring at his nails. “A birdie told me he did it. The birdie also told me your reaction to the mustard was quite funny.”

Suga chuckles, leaning against Daichi. “It  _ was _ quite funny.”

“I’m surrounded by kids,” Daichi sighs. Atsumu can emphasize.

“Anyway,” Hinata says, climbing onto Atsumu’s legs and leaning against his chest — **_SMALL_ ** , Atsumu’s one brain cell screams, while his  _ second _ brain cell, awake for once, tells him to wrap his arms around Hinata, which he would’ve done anyway because it’s very comfortable and snuggly, thank you very much— “We were  _ not  _ making out.”

“ _ Yet _ ,” Atsumu squeaks, and everybody groans. Kuroo looks smug as he leans against Kenma, Osamu rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, while Yaku doesn’t even try to hide his disappointment and cries, “One evening! I only ask for  _ one _ evening!”

“I’m kicking your ass at Capture the Flag on Friday,” Osamu says, throwing a marshmallow at Atsumu.

“No littering!” he squawks, and then, “We’re in the same team!”

“I’m filing for a divorce.”

“You’re my  _ twin _ .”

“All is fair in love and war.”

“I don’t see why you’re complaining so much about Atsumu and Hinata making out, considering you spend much more time arguing,” Suga tells Osamu, who throws him the bag of marshmallows. 

“They’re being annoying.”

“Like all this isn’t,” Daichi mutters, and Suga nudges him with his elbow. “Stop being grumpy.”

“We aren’t even the worst,” Hinata complains. “Iwaizumi and Oikawa are much more annoying than us.”

“No one ever complains about us!” Oikawa retorts. “That tells you something, shortie.”

“Yes, that most people are too scared of Iwaizumi to complain to your face,” Suga retorts. “The other day I came back to our cabin and your boyfriend  _ glared _ at me. I was just untying my shoes!”

Oikawa frowns. “When was it? I don’t remember it happening.”

“You were in the shower,” Suga says lamely. “Longest forty-five minutes of my life. Especially after Iwaizumi started staring at the door like he wanted to follow you inside.”

Hinata snorts, tugging Atsumu’s arms around his waist. “You could’ve thrown him out.”

“And face Iwaizumi  _ and _ Oikawa’s rage?” Suga shakes his head. “I’m not strong enough. I prefer being there as cockblocker, it requires less attention and much more entertainment in the long run.”

“It must suck, not being able to curse people,” Hinata chirps. Then he turns his head towards Osamu and says, “I’m doing it next time, by the way. Tsumu says my acrostic curse is almost as bad as my iambic pentameter one,” and  _ oh _ , Atsumu is  _ so _ in love with this little, sunshiny gremlin.

“Do the acrostic one,” he says, poking Hinata’s hip. “It’ll be like solving a crossword puzzle for the rest of us. It’ll be fun.”

“I know where you sleep,” Osamu reminds him. Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and so do  _ I. _ In the bed right across the room. I’m gonna make strawberries grow inside your  _ mattress _ .”

“You’re so childish, Tsumu.”

“ _ I _ am  _ childish _ —”

“This game of Capture the Flag is going to be a blast,” Kuroo grins, plucking the Nintendo from Kenma’s hands and replacing it with a marshmallow stick. “The Hermes cabin hereby announces our alliance with the Dionysus cabin. We want first row seats for the moment Osamu will inevitably kill Atsumu.”

“Why are you taking for granted that  _ I _ am the one who’s going to be killed?”

Kuroo shrugs. “Just probability, really. He’s our  _ spiker _ whenever we play volleyball, he could probably skin your back with a friendly slap.”

“This is a mere  _ assumption _ and I’m disappointed that  _ you _ , of all people—”

“No one skins my boyfriend’s back while I’m in the field!” Hinata yells, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s shoulders. Atsumu wants to kiss him, and also cry a little. He can do both at the same time, he’s pretty sure of it.

“I love you,” he wails instead, tightening his hold on Hinata’s waist, and ignoring the various  _ Oooh _ ’s and  _ Aaah _ ’s from the others. Watching the way Hinata turns beet-red at the comment is much better than listening to those idiots.

“I love you too,” Hinata says softly, leaning against him. Then he turns his head towards the others. “So, anyway! Whoever kicks Tsumu’s ass, is getting their ass kicked by  _ me _ . But for that I’m going to need the Athena kids, because I’m short and I need a working plan. Kenma, play with us?”

“Stomach ache. Can’t play.”

“It’s fine, the game is in three more days! I’ll just give you some aspirin!”

Atsumu laughs and presses his mouth to Hinata’s hair. The fire is warm and his boyfriend is warmer in his arms, even as he tries to convince Kenma to take part to Capture the Flag because  _ really, Kenma, it’s super fun _ ! The others laugh at their antics, and even Osamu is smiling again, leaning against Suna.

Well, Atsumu thinks.

This is not so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ExNihiIo_) and [Tumblr](https://exnihiio.tumblr.com/)!! ^^  
> You can also find me on [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/lanjingyeets?t=1567431334)!


End file.
